Shades exist for shielding the effects of the sun on portable structures. Typically, existing shades consist of a semi-opaque material and a frame that when assembled together, partially cover the portable structure. Most existing shades employ an anchor that attaches to the ground to secure the shade from wind or inclement weather conditions. The existing shades also usually contain straps, poles, or other framework that connects the anchor on the ground to the shade. However, the existing shades have limited functionality due to anchoring to the ground not always being available (i.e., temporarily anchoring to concrete), and because the straps, poles, or other framework that connects the anchor on the ground to the shade it makes it difficult to walk around the portable shelter with the shade installed. In addition, existing shades have limited sun shielding capabilities beyond a footprint of the portable structure. Further, existing shades are difficult to install due to the height of the shelters over which they are to be deployed.